Various styli are known and typically serve in conjunction with a scribing surface that is configured to work with a corresponding stylus. (As used herein, the word “scribing” will be understood to refer to the temporary physical placement of a writing instrument on a writing surface whether for the purpose of writing on the writing surface or for otherwise inputting information, instructions, and/or selections.) Generally speaking, a stylus is typically a hand-held writing utensil that often (but not exclusively) has a pencil-like elongated form factor and that includes at least one pointed end configured to interact with the scribing surface. Using a stylus as an input mechanism with, for example, a display offers a variety of advantages over a fingertip including the opportunity for increased precision as well as an expression modality that accords with the user's own past experience with a pencil or pen.
Some styli include an integral force sensor that senses the force being applied to the scribing tip. So configured, the stylus can detect the force that the user employs from moment to moment when bearing the stylus tip down on a scribing surface. This information can be used by a corresponding host electronic device in a variety of ways. As one simple example, the amount of force being applied to the scribing surface via stylus input can serve to control the relative thickness of a corresponding line of so-called electronic ink being rendered on a display.
Some styli also include one or more user interfaces such as one or more buttons. Such buttons typically comprise simple “on” and “off” mechanisms by which a user can provide, for example, a so-called right click or left click signal to a corresponding receiver.
While the foregoing components, alone or in various combinations with one another, enable a variety of useful functionality, existing styli do not suit all user's needs in all application settings.